callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Celerium (mission)
"Celerium" is the second campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops II where JSOC investigates a military compound filled with Cordis Die agents in the hopes of learning what Raul Menendez is planning. Characters *David Mason (playable) *Mike Harper *Javier Salazar *Crosby *Tommy Briggs *Erik Breighner (Deceased) *Frank Woods (cutscene only) *Karma (mentioned only) *Raul Menendez (mentioned only) Plot In this mission, J-SOC agents Section, Harper and Salazar and Crosby infiltrate a remote temple to try to find info on Celerium. The mission begins with Section and Harper descending a cliff face via the use of nano-gloves and a large rope, then after a rendezvous with Salazar and Crosby, glide to the temple with specially designed suits. Upon their arrival, Section sparks the attack, and the group fights their way through hostiles as they advance towards the main temple. The doors are then blown upon by either Section or Harper, and a secret, ultra hi-tech bunker is found inside. The group fight their way through the bunker and find a Tacitus employee, Erik Breighner, locked in a crate. He helps them through some security doors and gives them access to a Celerium chip and tells of Menendez's plot, but is shot through the neck before he can give a complete explanation. The group then fights their way through the remaining soldiers in the base, and after encountering other friendlies, Section hands over the Celerium chip to Briggs, who examines it as the mission ends. Video Walkthrough NDRag3LUatI Challenges Completing 2 challenges unlocks the Adjustable Stock perk. Completing 5 challenges unlocks the Executioner for single player loadout. *Eliminate enemy helicopter before lift off. *Destroy sentry turret (x2) while disabled. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x4) with one round from the Titus weapon. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x10) with heli turret. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x30) while using optical camo. *Destroy ASDs (x2) by exploding nitrogen tanks. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x10) with the Assault Shield. *Protect ASD resource from destruction. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout M27 Menu Icon BOII.png|M27 with MMS BOII Titus-6.jpg|Titus-6 * * Found in Level AN-94 menu icon BOII.png|AN-94 SCAR-H Menu Icon BOII.png|Scar-H(Used by Harper, Salazar, and Crosby) Chicom CQB Menu Icon BOII.png|Chicom CQB QBB LSW Menu Icon BOII.png|QBB LSW Skorpion EVO III Menu Icon BOII.png|Skorpion EVO SMR Menu Icon BOII.png|SMR S12 Menu Icon BOII.png|S12 Type 25 Menu Icon BOII.png|Type 25 B23R Menu Icon BOII.png |B23R Assault Shield Menu Icon BOII.png|Assault Shield DSR 50 menu icon BOII.png|DSR 50 Access Kit Usage *A helicopter minigun can be accessed at the helipad. *Optical Camouflage can be found in a box after entering the underground area of the compound. *A friendly ASD, J-5, is accessible in the area near the celerium chip. Gallery Cordis_Die_Base_Celerium_BOII.png|Spying the Cordis Die base. Swinging_Celerium_BOII.png|Swinging along the sheer cliff edges. Gliding_Celerium_BOII.png|Flying with a squirrel suit. Infiltration_Celerium_BOII.png|Sneaking up on Cordis Die agents. Attack_Celerium_BOII.png|Attacking the facility Temple_Breaching_Celerium_BOII.png|Breaching the temple doors. Entering_Celerium_BOII.png|Entering the underground compound. Salazar, Harper and Crosby Celerium BOII.jpg|Team looking at the crate where Erik is being held. Ambush_Celerium_BOII.png|Fighting back an ambush using an Assault Shield. End_Celerium_BOII.png|Meeting up with Briggs. Celerium Giving BOII.png|Giving the Celerium to Briggs. Briggs_holding_Celerium_BOII.png|Briggs relishing their victory. Intel Items 8kyrDQmG1eo Trivia *The mission takes place on April 20, Viktor Reznov's 112th birthday. *When sneaking up on Guards at the beggining of the mission, Harper has a silenced Scar-H but once inside the facility, the silencer is gone. *There is a usable lift in the area where enemies were first spotted. *If the player picks up the Assault Shield from the dispenser, the shield will act as a third weapon, allowing players to carry more than two weapons. However, if the shield is planted onto the ground, when picked up again, it will replace whatever weapon the player is holding. *If the player knifes the crate where Erik Breighner is hidden, blood will splat out of it like the player killed him, but he will still be alive when the crate is opened. *In Cordis Die's Twitter page shown in the cutscene, several interesting tweets can be noted such as: **Cordis Die says, "Come my friends... 'Tis not too late to seek a newer world." A quote from the . **Cordis Die says, "A small rock holds back a great wave." A quote by . **Spov says, "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." A quote by James Hollingworth. **Newsleworld says, "A new world, a new order. Seems Legit. Follow @cordis_die for real change. *The Twitter page shows the site's copyright notice dated 2011. *The player can destroy the temple door with a Titus-6 or other explosive before Harper does. *If the player stands between Harper and the temple door when Harper shoots it, the flechettes might hit and stick to the player, killing him in the coming explosion. Even if the player stands far from the door, it will still crumble however. *When the tree falls down and Salazar tries to help David, the player can hear a very short beginning of a soundtrack: Paris Siege from the MW3 soundtrack. *After the player clears out the first enemy wave and goes to a cliff and goes to a cave, one can see Thor's hammer. *If the player has accessed the J-5 ASD, and after Erik dies, J-5 seems to be out of function. *The DSR 50 is obtainable in this mission, besides Ship Wreck. *This is the only mission where Crosby has dialogue. Achievements/Trophies *'Gathering Storm' (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Investigate the jungle facility. *'Futurist' (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all future levels in veteran. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels